Ever After High Requests
by inspiredinfj
Summary: A series of small requests for Ever After High ficlets that I've received on Tumblr. Mostly, but not limited to, Poison Apple.
1. Poison Apple, Ring

Anonymous requested: Poison Apple is fine, Poison Apple is gooooood. The word: ring

* * *

Raven inhaled the sweet, summer air that began lazily rolling across campus. She leaned out her dorm's stone window, which was now fully decorated in the season's vines and flowers, as she was trying to get some air to calm her nerves. She clenched the small, black box in her palm.

Classes at Ever After High were coming to an end and students were going home for the summer. This was Raven's last chance to tell Apple before next school-year. Who knew how different things would be in a few months' time? It had to be now or never, Raven decided.

As if destiny was personally encouraging Raven, Apple returned to the dorm not a moment later. Numerous gift bags lined her arms, all stuffed to the brim with shoes and ribbons and jewelry. Apple set the bags down on her bed with a dainty huff and stood back to admire them all. "It's always so sad to say goodbye to all my friends at the end of the year, but they always know how to make it a spellebration rather than true goodbyes. I've never received so many gifts before, Raven! Everyone has been simply— Oh, what's that?"

Raven looked down at the box in her hands. She stood in the center of the room, awkwardly holding the box between her thumb and index fingers, too anxious to really know what to do with herself.

"Is that a gift for me? Raven, you shouldn't have!" Apple squealed, her jubilance radiating from head to toe. She bounced over to Raven's side to inspect the tiny object laced in purple ribbon.

"Y-Yeah." Raven gently cleared her throat. "I got you something. It's very special to me, Apple. Could we sit?"

"Oh." Sensing Raven's seriousness, Apple straightened herself and searched her roommate's eyes curiously. "Of course."

Raven directed Apple to her bed, where they sat beside one another. Raven fingered the box nervously.

"Raven, what is it?" she asked, her smile soft but her tone concerned.

Raven coyly handed the box over to Apple with only a gentle prompting, telling her that she could open it. Curious, Apple pulled the silky ribbon, which came undone with ease. She lifted the box's lid in anticipation and…

"I don't understand. A ring?" Apple lifted the plain, silver band from the fluffy padding and examined it closely. She found a tiny raven's feather engraved into its inside.

"Look, I have one too, except mine has an engraved apple." Raven held out her hand, revealing the second, equally plain piece of jewelry to match. "It's a promise ring because…" Raven took in a quiet, shaky breath. "Well, I wish I could say that I do, but I don't know what our futures will hold. All I know is that we're destined to always be a part of each other's lives. And before anything changes, I want to promise you that I will always be with you, Apple, no matter how things turn out." Raven lightly took the ring from Apple's hand and slid it onto her finger. She heaved a sigh of relief. "Perfect fit," she said, meeting Apple's eyes.

"Oh, Raven!" Apple uttered, tears welling up in her eyes. She threw herself into Raven's arms and squeezed tightly, catching the girl off guard.

After a moment in Apple's unapologetically warm embrace, Raven smiled to herself and returned the hug wholeheartedly. "I'm glad you like it."


	2. Poison Apple, Caught

Anonymous requested: Caught - Poison Apple tyvm and please?

* * *

Raven was lounging on her back, hands behind her head. She was particularly focused on the way the leaves seemed to arch inward, leaving a perfect circle of sky for her to mindlessly watch the clouds roll by. A soft wind came through the Enchanted Forest and sent stray strands of purple hair across her cheeks, tickling her nose. It was at that time that a blonde head peeked into Raven's peripheral sight.

Apple laid out on her stomach alongside Raven. She rested her chin on her hands and kicked her feet gleefully as she munched on the remaining veggie quiche. The two girls had agreed today was a beautiful day for a picnic date. The air was warm and the wind was gently moving about the forest. Rather than enjoying the nice weather like they had agreed, however, it seemed Apple was enjoying a different sight.

Raven closed her eyes peacefully. "I don't think you're as inconspicuous as you think you are."

"Nonsense," Apple retorted without pause. "I'm perfectly stealthy, like a Cheshire Cat." Apple made motions with her hands like she was a secret spy and, for Raven's sake, she also made the sound effects to match.

Raven fought the smile the rose to her lips, but she couldn't help herself in the end.

"Super sneaky!" Apple whispered furiously before giving Raven a peck on the lips.

This time, Raven opened her eyes and turned to look up at Apple with a half-smile. She pretended to search Apple up and down with a doubtful expression. "Hm, I don't know…"

"Oh? What's that?" Apple asked, waving a stolen strand of gummy candy with emphasis.

Raven lunged forward, pouncing at Apple and knocking both of them backwards onto the picnic blanket. Her pride over having the upper hand was short-lived, as Apple didn't really seem interested in playing the game. In fact, she was much more readily focused on the way Raven's lips moved against her own. Raven might have guessed this was Apple's plan all along, but she wasn't complaining.

What started as sweet pecks eventually turned to drawn out kisses between smiling lips. Apple couldn't keep herself from giggling and squirming cheerfully for the longest time. Just when she sank into a deep kiss, they heard rustling in the bushes nearby followed by a few, sharp gasps.

Raven pulled back from Apple, both girls making terrified eye contact with the group before them. Ashlynn had the decency to blush and turn away while Briar shielded the eyes of an oblivious Cedar.

"G-Guys, what are you doing here?" Apple blurted.

"Oh, um, you know, Mrs. Her Majesty The White Queen assigned us that task on collecting edible vegetation from the Enchanted Forest," Briar said, distractedly raising a basket of herbs and roots.

"Oh. Right."

Everyone stood with horrifically embarrassed expressions, no one quite sure what to say. After what felt like ages but was probably ten seconds, more rustling came from the bushes behind Briar's group. A disgruntled Duchess plucked twigs and small, sticky leaves from her skirt. She continued on loudly complaining until she finally looked up and locked eyes with Apple and then Raven. At that point, Raven gave up on feeling abashed and simply returned a listless shrug. Duchess glanced between the two girls and her own group as if unsure whether she was actually seeing things right when she suddenly honked, "I knew it!"


	3. Poison Apple, Date Night

Anonymous requested: Okay but when Raven said I have a confession to make what if she said something about Apple

Not really a request, but I responded with a ficlet, so!

* * *

"Dexter, I've got a confession to make…" Raven trailed.

She avoided Dexter's eyes, knowing he wouldn't like what she was about to say, and instead looked around at her classmates, all of whom were frozen in time thanks to her most recent magical outburst. She twisted a strand of straightened hair around her finger. "I'd hate to hurt you in any way, but I have to be honest with you and myself. I've been mulling over my feelings for you for some time and I've come to realize that what I feel for you isn't… love, or even attraction. My love, my true love, is reserved for someone else. And I think I know—"

"Raven, may I interrupt?"

Raven looked up in surprise. She focused on stilling her shaking hands and nodded, in some ways grateful for his interruption.

Dexter thoughtfully pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and then fixed his eyes on Raven's with an unusual intensity. "I'm not the one for you. More specifically, and tell me if I'm wrong, you think you've actually found the person for you."

Raven nodded hesitantly, suddenly breathless.

"That's great," he assured, though Raven noticed the weak smile that couldn't conceal the heartbreak in his eyes. "Look, Raven. Believe me when I say I'm hurt that I'm losing the girl of my dreams, but I'll get over it eventually because I'll know it wasn't meant to be. I'm sorry I had to stop you. I just don't think I'm ready to hear about this other person yet, but… this isn't about me anyways, right?" He quirked his lips, a bemused expression now fleeting. "Only promise me," he said, adoringly brushing a hand over Raven's sleeve, "that you won't let me get in the way of your happiness."

Raven allowed her gaze to fall while she briefly retreated into thought. Suddenly, she met Dexter's gaze once more and leaned forward. She placed a kiss on his cheek, too quick, too light for his liking, but a kiss nonetheless.

"Thank you, Dexter."

Dexter gave Raven a feeble smile before standing and leaving the theater. Raven made a gentle motion with her hand, setting the entire room back into action, and watched until Dexter's long, lean frame became lost in the crowd.

Raven sat by herself for a while, allowing a smile to slowly rise to her face as a strange sense of relief washed through her. This was it. She had finally admitted how she felt about her true love — and it felt good! She was suddenly filled with giddiness and an intense desire to find this person and tell them what she had discovered.

Raven climbed to her feet and pushed her way out of the crowded theater, not even paying any mind to the startled couple she walked between. She was so zealous, so driven to confess her love, that the walk from Book End to Ever After High melted into the back of her mind. Before she knew it, she stood in front of her love's dorm door. She took a deep breath, this time one of excitement, and knocked.

There was a moment of shuffling bedsheets from inside and then the sound of slippers dragging across the carpet. Shortly after, the door swung open.

"Raven? What's the matter? Did you lose your key?"

There Apple stood in all her royal glory. She rubbed sleep from her eyes as she clutched her light pink robe closed over her nightdress, but Raven couldn't help but think she looked nothing shy of perfection.

Surprised and mostly confused from drowsiness, Apple stepped aside with furrowed brow to allow Raven into their dorm. Raven entered but held the door.

"Apple, I've got a confession to make…"

And then she closed it behind her.


	4. Darling x Holly, First Meeting

Anonymous requested: Could you do a Darling/Holly fic?

Based off of the part in Holly's diary where Apple gives her a tour of the school.

* * *

"And over here is the Grimmnastics Building," said Apple, tone clear and pleasant. She waved her hand at the upcoming doors, which towered high above Holly. Up, up she craned her neck, eyes taking in the iron studs and mural of a fierce warrior until she eventually saw the pair of crossed swords that rested at the very peak.

Apple knocked on the wood in a curious interval when, suddenly, the doors rushed open with a gust of wind. Holly had to grab hold of her hair to stop it from fluttering down the hall behind her.

"Wow!" Holly yelled, voice echoing.

The future Rapunzel peered left and right as the two descended the vast and bright hall. She thought how there was no way she could take in all the sights at once while Apple continued to wave her hand at the next, passing unit. Large, glass windows allowed any passerby to observe the action down below, which Holly gladly did almost every chance she got.

Apple glided down the polished marble floors, barely glancing at the observation windows as she rattled out the names of each sport. Archery. Swordplay. Dragon slaying. Holly's head began to spin just thinking about all of the heroes in her favorite books training here. To think Ever After's own King Charming trained right where she stood!

"Now this would be the jousting arena. We have state of the art equipment, you know? Ever After High won the Realm's Jousting Championship the last three years in a row, as you can see by the twelve-foot ribbons on the wall over—"

The sound of Apple's sweet voice became lost on Holly's ears as she stared down into the jousting arena, her attention grabbed by one jouster in particular. She stood, utterly mesmerized as she watched the armored student collide with another. The end of their lance met with the other student's black chestplate and sent them crashing to the foam mats. The defeated student took a moment before climbing to his feet and removing his helmet. He smiled warmly, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his gloved hand before extending the hand to the victor in congratulations.

Holly stared as the victor dismounted their horse, now able to see their front clearly. They reached up and swept the silver helmet from off their shoulders, releasing a mass of tumbling curls the color of their armor. Or, rather, _her_ armor.

Holly's heart began to race the moment she laid eyes on the girl's face. She gaped as the jouster grasped the hand of her opponent and, judging by the cocky smirk that crossed her face as she leaned in close, teased her opponent in good spirits. There was something about the girl—her gait, her confidence, her masculine charisma, she wasn't sure. All she knew for certain was the new sensation that was blossoming in her heart.

Holly didn't realize her jaw was hanging open until she felt the dryness reach her throat. She quickly closed her mouth and glanced away, blushing. Anxious fingers began to plait a small section of rust-colored hair, a childhood habit she performed whenever she felt flustered. Meanwhile, she was completely unaware of the dainty girl who loomed over her shoulder curiously.

"Do you see something?" Apple asked, peeking around Holly.

"Oh, uh—" she stuttered. "That girl. Who is she?"

"Oh, her. That's Darling Charming, the unofficial jousting champion," Apple said, voice now revealing a hint of distaste. She scrunched her nose, a subtle reaction alongside tasteful mannerisms, as if someone had presented her with something foul. "I wouldn't normally have any issues with a Charming. It's just that she's a Rebel—"

For the second time that day, Holly disregarded Apple's words. Not really on purpose. Rather, that was a kind of side effect when all the world faded away but that one, special person. Now, Holly did love her fairy tales, but she could admit that, for once, all the books in the world couldn't have prepared her for this moment. A moment just like she had imagined, but better. The moment she laid her eyes on her true love.

 _Darling_. Yeah, the name tasted nice on her tongue, Holly thought, unwittingly encouraging the blush that warmed her face.

Holly watched in adoration as Darling removed the smaller pieces of her armor when the jouster abruptly stopped and glanced up at the observation glass. Holly froze, completely struck by Darling's gaze and, _oh_ , her smile. Flustered, she tensed and then bolted. She couldn't have even begun to think about poor Apple, who she left helplessly confused and calling her name down the echoing hall of the grand Grimmnasium.


	5. Briar x Ginger, Spells Kitchen

Anonymous requested: So I was thinking that Briar and Ginger would be a good couple and dump Hopper... Fic about them please!

Anonymous requested: Briar/Ginger fic please!

Thought I'd fulfill some Ginger requests (ft. Briar) for Ginger Week on tumblr! In my opinion, Ginger is _the_ cutest character and it would be a challenge to convince me otherwise. Also, a quick reminder that I no longer accept requests without some sort of prompt. These requests are from before I clarified that though!

* * *

Nervous energy radiated from Ginger as she shuffled around the small kitchen, straightening spoons and counting measuring cups. Briar sat on a nearby stool with her elbows placed on the counter, sipping a strawberry-banana smoothie. Relaxed, she watched her girlfriend pace the cotton candy colored tiles and move odd ingredients from one counter to the other.

"You know everything is going to be fine, don't you?" Briar asked, lips hovering over her smoothie's hot pink straw.

"I-I know. I mean, I guess. It's kind of hard to tell right now because I feel so nervous I could— Oops!" Ginger's shoes collided in an attempt to turn herself around and she ended up flinging the stick of butter in her hands across the room.

Instinctively, Briar stood and snatched the soaring butter from across the counter. She smiled, handing it back to Ginger with an open palm.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I can't believe I'm so clumsy," she huffed.

"Hey, it's your first show for _Spells Kitchen_ ," Briar said soothingly as she rounded the counter's corner. She placed both of her hands on the future Candy Witch's shoulders and squeezed. "It's totally understandable that you're nervous."

Ginger muttered in halfhearted agreement, wringing her ruffled apron in her hands.

"Hey," Briar repeated, softer. "You're going to do fine." She placed a gentle finger under Ginger's chin and lifted so she could meet the small girl's lips.

After a few stolen kisses, Ginger squirmed. "Briar, my show. It's about to start…"

"Right." Briar held Ginger's hands before returning to the other side of the counter, behind the camera. They held on to each other's fingertips as long as the distance allowed. "You're going to do fine," Briar mouthed a final time before flicking the camera on.

For the next hour, Briar sat at the stool, nursing her smoothie and lending smiles of encouragement when needed. Truthfully, it was a fast and effortless hour, mostly because she genuinely enjoyed watching Ginger bake. The talent for baking came so naturally to her. It was easy to see how happy it made her too. And, well, Briar greatly supported anything that made Ginger so happy.

After the hour was up, Ginger signed off with an adorable catchphrase and Briar turned the camera off.

"So, how did I do?" Ginger called from across the kitchen as she buried her nose in a cabinet.

"Spelltacularly! Just like I said." Briar stood to give Ginger a celebratory smooch, but Ginger motioned over her shoulder for her to sit. Briar obeyed, curiously eyeing the back of Ginger's vibrant hair. "Is there a reason I'm sitting right now instead of hugging you?"

Ginger spun around with a small tray in her hands. "Surprise!" She placed the tray in front of Briar to reveal two butter cookies with icing designed to look like rose petals. Ginger slid around the side of the counter and took a seat in the stool next to Briar. "I made special cookies in honor of my fabellous girlfriend who supported me through my entire first show."

Briar pulled Ginger onto her lap and the pink-haired girl wrapped her arms around Briar's neck. "Well, it's easy to be supportive when you have a girlfriend as talented and sweet as I do. Share the cookies with me?"

"I'd be delighted."

The two girls bumped cookies for the toast and took bites, giggling at one another around mouthfuls of crumbs.


	6. Poison Apple, First Time Cooking

fanfictioner25 on tumblr asked: Poison Apple! Word: Firsts. Pretty please and thanks!

thegreatstorycollector on tumblr asked: What about Rapple and ice cream?

Anonymous asked: Apple's first time baking apple pie - Rapple

* * *

The delectable scent of pancakes met Raven's nose as she entered the kitchen. She let the sweet smell guide her fuzzy slippers to a seat at the table, where she collapsed. The drowsy princess leaned her cheek against her knuckles, watching through tired eyes as Apple stood at the stove in a ruffled apron.

Apple stared at the stove's many dials with extraordinary concentration and perplexity for a time before she noticed Raven's presence. "Raven!" she said cheerfully, flinging a spoonful of batter across the room. "I'm ever so glad you're here. You almost slept through my breakfast, silly."

Raven mustered up the energy for a polite smile. "Sorry, Apple, you know how it is in the morning."

The blonde giggled and swept a stray curl into place. "I know mornings are the most _beautiful_ time of day. I'd never sleep through a single one because then I'd miss the birds singing and all that wonderful sunshine…"

Raven laughed quietly to herself. Apple was pretty much always this vibrant, but there was something about mornings that made her typical energy radiant. As Raven was admiring Apple's childlike smile and beginning to tune out her chatter, her eyes lingered past the princess to the stove.

Raven jumped up from her seat in alarm. "Apple, smoke!"

"What? Oh dear!" Apple leapt over to the food and slid the pan from the stove. She grabbed a nearby towel and began waving it at the heavy layer of smoke now clouding the small kitchen. "Well, I think the food is ready," she said lightly, casting a smile over her shoulder.

Raven eyed Apple curiously. Never in all the time she had known Apple had the perfectionistic queen-to-be downplayed a mistake, let alone made one. She carefully watched as Apple flitted around the kitchen for a while, moving plates and fetching silverware.

"Here it is!" Apple announced at last. "It's my first time cooking breakfast, so I hope it's excellent."

" _First_ time?" Raven repeated fearfully as Apple set the plate of burnt food in front of her. She hesitantly looked up to find Apple bouncing on her heels, hands folded behind her back and eager smile on her face.

Raven returned an awkward, toothy smile. "Oh. Sure, right, here I go." She cut the edge of the pancake with a sharp _crunch_ and fought a grimace as she put the food in her mouth. "Hm… _Yum_ ," she said with watering eyes.

"Really? Oh, that's spelltacular," Apple cheered with a perky bounce. "You know, I'm hungry too. Maybe I'll grab a plate and—"

"No!" Raven yelled, much quicker and louder than she thought.

Raven caught the instant Apple's façade flickered. Past the smile and the rosy blush, she saw how hurt her friend truly was. And then it occurred to her. Apple invited her to breakfast as an excuse to test her cooking skills. Raven didn't know how she didn't see it before. Cooking was an important part of Apple's story and, if something was important to her story, it was important to her. On top of that, she knew Apple expected to be perfect at it on her first try and she would accept no less.

"I mean…" Raven started slowly, "I thought we could have a day in Book End, you and me. We could get breakfast at your favorite little place, on me." She hopped up from her seat and laced her arm through Apple's, guiding her toward the door. "You know what? It could all be on me. Whatever you want in Book End, I'll buy it. Let's go now."

Apple beamed, her smile lovelier than ever. "Oh, Raven, that sounds perfect. What about Ginger's kitchen though? She let us use it. Shouldn't we clean up?"

"Oh no! We should go now. I'll ask Maddie to clean. I know I can win her over if I promise to bring back a gift for her, maybe that giant, maple tea chest she's been ogling," she added swiftly. "This was great, really. And, you know, it reminded me. I've always wanted to learn how to cook. You know Ginger offered to teach me the other day? I'll probably go, and you could come too!" she said, as if the suggestion was mentioned by happenstance.

Apple stopped in the doorway as it suddenly became clear to her that Raven knew. Rather than being upset, however, she calmly looked into the other girl's violet eyes. "That'd be charming," she said quietly and placed a kiss on Raven's cheek.

Raven lingered, shocked, as Apple quickly went skipping off into the hall.

"Are you coming?" Apple called excitedly.

Raven smiled, a newfound feeling warming her from head to toe, starting with her cheek. "Yeah. I'm coming."


	7. Cerise, Transformation

Anonymous asked: OH GOOD MORE FICS! Can I request some Cerise (on her own or maybe with Rosabella?) based on Wolf Like Me by Lera Lynn?

 **A/N** : The idea behind this ficlet is that lycans first transform on the first full moon after their sixteenth birthdays and it's a very revered event in lycan families. Cerise's circumstances are a little different, her being away at school and fairly detached from her father's side of the family, and she's anxious about meeting her inner Wolf. I had a lot of fun working on this and I sincerely hope you like it.

* * *

Cerise pulled at the edges of her hood as she glided down the front steps of Ever After High. She stiffened cautiously, her ears strained for sound, but there was none other than the nocturnal animals' songs, which melted together in the midnight air. She briefly glanced behind her before bolting around the side of the building, towards the silhouetted treeline of the Enchanted Forest. As she drew nearer, a darkened figure emerged from the forest like a shadow.

Cerise slowed as she approached. She stood before the figure, but didn't meet their gaze.

"I'm glad you're here," they said, voice low and guttural.

Cerise looked up into the piercing yellow eyes of her father. She rubbed her arm unsurely and then shrugged.

The burly man abruptly engulfed her in a big, warm hug, surprising her enough to nearly knock the wind from her. She squirmed for a moment before giving in to the familiar comfort of her father's embrace.

"I'm glad _you're_ here," she said, voice muffled against the flannel shirt that smelled soothingly like pine. "I don't think I could do this without you."

Cerise's father held her at arm's length so that he could look into her eyes. "I'll be with you every step you take, Cerise. I'll make sure everything is okay."

Cerise took a deep breath and smiled. She nodded.

The two turned towards the forest, both feeling the primordial pull to its hidden depths. Cerise and her father were people of few words, but the truth was hundreds of questions were burning holes in her mind tonight. Would it hurt? Would she surrender all control? Was the Wolf a different being altogether? Instead of seeking the answers from her father, however, Cerise simply hushed her anxieties and waited. Everything would be clear soon. She had to believe in that.

The elder lycan stroked the wiry furs of his beard, his gaze cast upward to admire the moon. "She's at her peak. It's time."

Heart pounding, Cerise focused on the moon for comfort. She hoped its still, icy appearance would sooth her nerves. Rather, something inside of her lurched in response. She placed a hand to her chest, startled, when it seemed the Wolf suddenly leapt clean from her skin. A blood-red cloak fluttered to the grass where she once stood.

Smooth pads hit the forest floor in a flurry of dirt as Cerise found herself inexplicably, instantaneously drawn into the forest. She bound from root to root, swifter and more lissome than ever before. The air that rushed over her new, dynamic face excited her, causing her to push herself harder, faster. She left a wake of wind-stirred leaves trailing far behind.

There was no thought as to why or where in her mind, only now. Whatever it was that drew her through the Dark Forest, it pulled at parts of her that she never knew existed.

Cerise bound through the endless groves, silvery moonlight showering down past bare branches. She ran with mind soaring when, suddenly, she heard it. The noise was brief yet wholly powerful. Her ears hooked onto the fleeting sound as she tracked it through the wood. She drove herself nearer to it until she was forced into an unexpected and grinding halt.

Claws grated against bare rock. Pebbles flew from under paws and fell, fell, fell. Cerise had stopped not a moment too soon, for far below her, she could see twenty or so small villages, minuscule from her perspective on the jetting cliffs to which she clung. The trees looked more like a single, soft blanket from here, and the sheer magnitude of the infinite mountain ranges touched something inside of her. She was utterly at the mercy of the wilderness until something called her attention back. It was the sound, much closer now.

Her eyes bored into the nearby mountains until _they_ came into view. Lycans, maybe fifteen, all lingered on the mountainside cliffs, each of them at relatively the same height and distance as herself. Cerise watched as one would lift its muzzle into the air and begin its low, sad song. The others would follow shortly after until they all sang in an odd sort of harmony.

Teeming with a strange mix of relief and contentment, Cerise lifted her own muzzle to an angle where the full moon seemed to sit on the tip of her nose. As the moon surged before her, brighter and lovelier than she had ever thought it to be, Cerise opened her jaws and cried her own Wolf song. The others, having not recognized her unique song, paused curiously.

A large, dark Wolf appeared from the forest behind her like a shadow. He rose to her side and lifted his muzzle, bellowing a song as clear and bright as crystal. The others, now recognizing their pack leader, began to sing once more, and Cerise, recognizing her father, joined him at his flank as the melancholy chant of the Wolves filled the night air.


	8. Poison Apple, You did what!

clowmaster from tumblr asked: OOOOH! #3 With Poison Apple maybe? Pretty please? XD

From an ask game I did on tumblr where you send me a number (corresponds to a quote) and a pairing. #3's quote was "You did _what_?!"

* * *

Raven's scream pierced the midnight air as she threw her comforter across the room and escaped behind the safety of her desk. She grabbed the nearest object she deemed worthy of battle, which ended with her swinging a spiked handbag over her head. A moment later, Apple flicked her bedside lamp on.

"Raven? What is it?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"M-My bed! There's something in my bed." Raven gestured towards her wine-colored sheets with the accessory. "A-Apple, be careful!" she warned as Apple peeled back the covers.

The blond sighed. Hesitantly, she removed the creature from beneath the sheets and held it next to her face, sheepish. "Uh, Raven, meet Miss Bunny Fantastico."

Raven's eyes flicked between Apple and the innocent rabbit awhile, an incredulous expression crossing her face, before she erupted. "Apple? Apple!" Raven huffed, too exasperated to speak. She began to pace the carpeted floors and mutter unintelligible things to herself. At least they seemed unintelligible to Apple. Really, she was too concerned with the throbbing vein in Raven's forehead to tell.

Apple and the rabbit glanced at one another. Her eyes then followed Raven until she eventually calmed herself enough to stop pacing.

"Apple, what _exactly_ "—she violently shook the handbag—"do you mean?"

" _We-e-ell_ ," Apple began in a high pitch. She rolled her eyes innocently. "I found Miss Bunny Fantastico here back when I took Home Evilnomics. She was part of an assignment, see. Anyway, Madam Yaga kept her in the classroom for a while and she ended up getting fairy sick," she said in her cutest voice as she adoringly rubbed the bunny to her cheek. "I couldn't just leave her there, all locked up in that cage, so I… I brought her here."

For a tense moment, Raven stared with furrowed brows and parted lips. She then dropped the handbag and pushed her hands out in front of her to gesture for a moment while she processed. "Are you telling me that you stole this rabbit—?"

"Miss Bunny Fantastico."

"—that you stole Miss Bunny Fantastico from your teacher's classroom?"

Apple confirmed as slowly as she could, making a sour face at the word _stole_. "Technically, yes. Think of it this way though! I can take better care of her here than Madam Yaga could. I mean, it's one less animal for her to watch. Really, I'm doing her a favor!"

"No, Apple, I don't think that's how that… Wait! Home Evilnomics? Didn't you take that last semester?" Raven narrowed her eyes. "How long have you been keeping this thing in our room? Oh my godmother, Apple, where were you keeping it that I never knew? Is that where my carrot sticks have been going all this time? I thought you just really liked—"

"Please, Raven, oh please! You mustn't tell anyone," Apple interjected. "Please, let me keep her. How can you say no to these faces?" Apple stuck out her bottom lip, somehow making her face look rounder and sweeter than usual. And, so godmother help her, Raven thought she even saw the bunny's eyes begin to swell with tears, as if the thing knew its livelihood depended on its cuteness.

Raven slouched her shoulders. "Fine," she agreed begrudgingly.

Apple hopped for joy and danced her way to Raven, where she placed a celebratory kiss on the girl's cheek. "Oh, thank you, Raven! You won't regret it!"

Apple skipped across the room, spinning with the bunny and making cooing noises at it, while Raven felt warmth flush her cheeks over the sudden gesture.

"You hear that, girl?" Apple asked the rabbit. "I knew Raven would like you! I told you she was the loveliest, warmest villain a girl could dream of."

Amused, Raven shook her head, and when she was certain her roommate wasn't looking, she pressed her fingertips into the spot Apple's soft, red lips touched. Raven glanced away out of embarrassment, surprised to find just how much a simple kiss meant to her. Then, she decided, it was probably best she didn't dwell on it too much.


	9. Poison Apple, Sleepy Cuddles

**A/N** : Someone on tumblr was telling me how Poison Apple sleepy cuddles make them happy, sooo...

Song accompaniment: Sea of Love by Cat Power

* * *

Raven woke and sat up in her bed. She stifled a yawn before pushing a mess of hair away from her face. The soft ticking of her analog clock was the only sound in the otherwise quiet room. She glanced up. 12:15.

Raven looked over at the bed across the room, its satin sheets cold and empty. She sighed.

* * *

Ever After High was silent this time of night. The lights and fairies that illuminated the school had long been put to rest, the students long since gone to bed. There was an eerie quality after curfew that accompanied the darkened rooms and halls. It was a quality Raven knew well from being raised amongst cold flagstone and dusty treasures, which was why she was perfectly content to roam the halls with only a flashlight to guide her way.

Eventually, Raven reached a familiar set of doors. She shone her flashlight up to reveal an elegant script that read "Library" on the wall and so she put her palm to the wood and pushed.

The doors opened with an ancient creak. Inside, the room was no less grand than any other in the building. Bookshelves climbed to the ceiling, gold-framed portraits lined the walls, and splendid arches led deeper into mysterious places. The library was one of Raven's favorite places to spend solitary time, searching for a nice window to read in, but tonight she was searching for something, _someone_ else.

Raven passed into a large section of tables where the ceiling opened up, a place students frequently went for quiet study. Sure enough, there in the center of the area, she found a familiar head of perfect curls resting on a table.

Raven approached the innocently sleeping student who had made a pillow from her books. Raven placed a hand on her shoulder and rocked gently. "Apple… Apple…"

Apple woke slowly, groggy from sleeping while bent over. She lifted her head and stared blankly at her girlfriend. "Raven?" she asked with strained voice.

"It's time to go to bed," Raven said, tone firm yet soft.

"Bed? No, no, I have to stay here… I need to prepare… I'm not ready… I'm…" Apple's words faded as she nodded off, her chin resting on her chest.

Raven roused her again with a tender demeanor. "Climb on my back. I'll carry you."

Raven knelt. First she guided the tired princess's hands around her neck and then her legs around her waist. Apple made halfhearted sounds of protest before Raven felt the brush of soft curls against her cheek and all fell silent.

* * *

Raven settled the sleeping girl into her own bed and pulled the covers up, over her shoulders. She placed a sweet kiss on top of her head and turned away when a hand caught her wrist.

She turned back to find Apple sitting and staring up at her with large, crystal-blue eyes. "Stay," she said, eyes pleading.

Raven obeyed without thought. She sat and curled around the blond under the sheets. They were both quiet for a while as Raven stroked Apple's hair.

"I'm sorry," Apple muttered, minutes after Raven thought she had fallen asleep.

"It's okay," she told her and made a hushing sound.

"No…" Apple insisted languidly, her voice muffled against Raven's bed-shirt. "I'm sorry you have to keep doing this. It's not fair. Please, I don't want you to anymore."

Raven made a hushing sound again. "You have nothing to apologize for. It's our last year here and you're studying hard for the exam that will determine your queenhood. It means a lot to you, to me. Don't be sorry. I'll do this every night if I have to."

Fighting sleep, Apple laced her fingers through Raven's and comfortably snuggled into her shirt. For a brief time after, she was silent.

"Raven?" Apple asked, her voice fainter than before. Raven could tell she was moments from sleep.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Raven smiled peacefully. "I love you too."


	10. Maddie x Raven, First Meeting

Prompted when someone asked "Maddie" on my Ask Maddie sideblog how she met Raven. The characters are about twelve years old in this scene. Written in Maddie's POV.

* * *

It wasn't too many years ago when Wonderland fell to the Evil Queen's curse, forcing Wonderlandians like myself to flee to Ever After. Soon after arriving, I began school here. I didn't know much about Ever After, but one thing quickly became apparent to me. Children here detested this one, shy girl in my class. They pulled her raven hair and mocked her violet eyes and left cruel notes on her things, all in the name of heroism and duty, because these children had ties to fairytale heroes or royalty and this little girl was the daughter of the Evil Queen.

When I first learned who she was, I was certainly perplexified. I thought surely the Evil Queen's daughter would be just like her fairytale parent, like most everyone with storybook lineage. She even dressed in her mother's style and she certainly _looked_ like the Evil Queen. The more I watched her though, the more I realized that she was just a scared, raven-haired girl without friends and a victim of a villainous destiny. I felt pity, but I didn't think much of her after that. Until one day, the girl was pushed too far by her most persistent bully, Daring Charming, and in a moment of pure desperation, she cast out a magic like fire and sent Daring soaring across the room. For once, everyone in the school fell silent against her, laden with mild confusion and fear. Overwhelmed, she turned from the crowd and ran away.

After Daring was taken to the nurse and the crowd fell away, I made one of my most important decisions since coming to Ever After—I went to find the girl. A short while later, I peeked into the smallest girls' bathroom on the school's west wing, where I came across the schoolgirl, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. If you can imagine, the first thing that came out of my mouth was "If the bird flies north after the sandstorm, what color are its talons?" She regarded me with tear-stained cheeks and puffy eyes and then stuttered out a questioning word. I repeated myself and then, after the realization struck me, I giggled madly.

"What's so funny?" she asked, wiping away her tears.

"I forgot I was speaking Riddlish."

"Riddlish?"

"Yes, the main language of Wonderland, where I'm from."

"Oh. What does it mean?"

Seeing that she had stopped crying, I thought it okay to join her. "Oh, lots of things," I said, "depending on tone and pitch and how many pairs of socks I'm wearing. I just asked if you were alright."

The girl backed herself against the tiles on the far side of the room and held out her hand to stop me. Curiously, she thought better of the gesture and tucked her hand away again. "You shouldn't come any closer. I may hurt you…"

"Don't be silly! You won't hurt me," I assured her, crossing the room to meet her. I reached out and held both her hands. She cringed, a strange reaction to touch I thought. "See? Nothing."

She slowly lifted her eyes, a look of surprise crossing her face. "How did you know?"

I flashed a toothy smile, proudly tilting my chin up. "Because Daddy Hatter always says a rabbit knows no tragedy if it circles the burrow thrice before supper, which _basically_ means someone with a truly good heart could never intentionally hurt another."

She frowned. "But I hurt Daring."

"It seems like your magic is pretty new." I shrugged. "It's not your fault you can't control it yet. Magic can be tricky." Then, I carefully lowered my voice. "Besides, that Charming boy wasn't being very nice, or charming! He deserved it if you ask me." A startling giggle bubbled up from deep in my belly, so loud that it echoed across the room.

She giggled into her hand, and then I began giggling too, and so the entire bathroom was filled with laughter, one laugh quiet and the other sounding rather mad.

After a time, she stopped and seemed to go into thought. "If you knew I couldn't control my magic, then how did you know I wouldn't _unintentionally_ hurt you?"

I paused and looked at her. Then, gradually, a grin so wide it nearly went from ear to ear spread across my face. "I guess, somewhere deep down, I must trust you, and we must always trust somewhere deep down when it tells us things."

A flattered blush rose to her cheeks. "I trust you too," she decided aloud. And, with a bit of courage, she reached out for my hands this time and squeezed them both dearly.

"Oh, I just remembered," she said suddenly. "My dad tells me manners are important and you always introduce yourself to a new person to be polite."

"Of course!" I nodded furiously. "I'm Madeline Hatter, but you can call me Maddie."

She smiled softly, her eyes warm. "Hi, Maddie. I'm Raven Queen."


	11. Duchess x Lizzie, Modern AU

Lonely forests, thick with fog.

Deep blue moonlight.

Hands fluttering over a broken heart.

Duchess followed the fluid rise of her hand with her eyes, her movements were slow and pleading, then suddenly determined. Her slippers struck the hardwood now, her limbs hit their marks with more force, and her heartbeat soared with the crescendo of the orchestral music.

It was her favorite part of the performance, the moment the protagonist forsook her bitter romance and made her first decision truly for herself, and it was easily the part that spoke to her the most. It was an occasion when everything beyond the stage seemed to melt away and there was only Duchess and that forest.

Duchess' eyes connected with her partner's as he took her by the hand and waist. Like ribbon, she unwound herself from his embrace and turned away. The next time he went to reach for her, she pushed off of him, hard, and that was when she heard it. The unmistakable sound of fabric tearing.

–

"Shit!" she spat.

Duchess tossed the curtains aside, then pinched the silken fabric of her bodice where it had torn. She wasn't a seamstress, but even she knew that, because the split ran right along the seam that traveled her ribcage, it was guaranteed to continue tearing if she performed another dance, and she still had two scenes. She gritted her teeth. She didn't need this now, not on the opening night of her college's grandest performance of the year. Not with the critics out in the audience, watching, waiting for her to make a mistake. She didn't get this far to be ruined by a secondhand costume she could hardly afford.

"You!" Duchess barked at a passing stagehand, a boy a few years younger than herself. She grabbed him by the collar of his all-black uniform and lifted so that the toes of his shoes just scraped the stage. "Get me the seamstress _now_."

"S-Seamstress? I don't—?"

"Figure it out," she said dismissively, pushing him back with enough force to send him stumbling into the heavy curtains.

The boy looked up just long enough to gape at her before shuffling backstage.

Duchess turned around to peek onto the stage. The next scene had already begun and, at this point, she knew there were only so many steps until her next entrance. She had twenty minutes, tops, and her patience dwindled with each one.

Five minutes into the scene and Duchess felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Finally," she said, knowing no one bothered to talk to her between scenes unless they had to. No one liked her enough for that.

Duchess spun around to find an unexpected face looking back at hers and whatever snide comment she had prepared withered on her tongue. The woman before her was petite with dark, full-bodied waves and tasteful clothes that hugged her curved form. It didn't take more than a glance for Duchess to figure out that the woman's favorite color was red since it was the color of the twin highlights that framed her face and a featured color in her blouse. The red melted right into the cool brown of her eyes, which were somehow both sharp and disinterested.

"You're not Jessica."

Scarlet lips twitched at Duchess' curtness. "No, I'm filling in for her as a friend, but I am the costume designer for the pieces in this performance, so I think I can handle it."

Duchess hesitated. Of course she knew who the woman was, just like she knew her parents were from Shenyang, despite her London-bred accent. She'd only seen her name in the back of every costume her college prided itself in, admired every lavish piece she'd done for exclusive ballets across Europe. Elizabeth Hearts. Standing in front of her. Speaking to her in a backhanded manner that no one dared to use on her in return. It all left her with an odd feeling, not unlike the way Elizabeth's eyes made her feel.

"I need my costume mended," Duchess offered limply.

She nodded. "Where?"

Duchess lifted her arm, gently folding her knuckles against her neck and tossing back ebony hair to expose the loose threads that poked from her side.

Elizabeth examined the tear, then looked over the entire ensemble and made a few, considerate hums. "You're better off getting a new costume. It looks like this one is falling apart."

Duchess bit her cheek at the first sign of a blush warming her skin. "I can't," she said falteringly. There was no way she was admitting to someone as wealthy as this woman that she couldn't afford a lousy costume. "Can you fix it or not? My next scene is in ten."

Elizabeth raised her eyes to Duchess, again sending odd sensations fluttering through her stomach. Instead of a response, she began to dig in her patterned bag and pulled out a needle and spool of pale thread. She placed the needle between her lips and got to knotting the thread. She smoothed a hand over the tear and, the instant Duchess felt the brush of her hand against her skin, she jolted. Elizabeth stared at her in a way that made Duchess wonder what she was thinking before silently going back to work.

"You surprise me, Miss Duchess," Elizabeth finally said whilst sewing.

Duchess stiffened at the use of her name, puzzled by the fact that Elizabeth Hearts would even concern herself enough to know it. But of course the oddly rigid woman's next words cut straight to the point.

"Your performance tonight has been both elegant and impassioned. You have an obvious stage presence too good for your role. And yet, your costume is tattered and your disposition… Well." Elizabeth paused, clipping the excess thread from the mend. She moved to put away her tools and took something from her bag in one, deft movement. "Interesting, indeed."

Duchess stared, unsure what to say to the unusual comment, when she heard the crowd offer their applause. Dancers poured in through the stage's side and Duchess began to tuck the escaped locks of hair underneath her hairpins in preparation. Suddenly startled by a nearby presence, she looked down to find Elizabeth handing her a card. Honestly, she was surprised the designer hadn't opted for ignoring her yet. Most people would have at that point.

"This costume really should be retired, Miss Duchess. Allow me to offer you a custom one sometime. My treat."

Duchess paused before accepting the card. "Thank you… Miss Elizabeth," she said, though the thanks tasted funny in her mouth. Probably because it wasn't used to forming the words. Thanks usually meant owing someone something and Duchess wasn't in the habit of owing others.

Elizabeth shook her head, but never broke her gaze. "Call me Lizzie," she insisted, her fingers fanning over Duchess' knuckles as she pulled back.

Duchess shivered so deeply that she could feel the hair on the back of her neck rise. Bewildered by the reaction, she rubbed at her wrist. By the time she thought to look up, Elizabeth—no, Lizzie—was already leaving, but not before Duchess was able to catch the faint smile on her lips.

She stilled, caught between looking at the card in her hands and the empty space Lizzie left behind. She replayed every second of the last fifteen minutes in her head, from the strange comment to the drawn stares to the brush of hands, when she realized just how wrong she was about Lizzie's offer. It wasn't about owing her something. It was about seeing Duchess again. It was about a date.

"Holy shit."


	12. Poison Apple, Dancing

Anonymous requested: Poison Apple dancing

* * *

One of the best moments of Raven's life was the first time she saw Apple in her wedding dress. This, of course, wasn't until the wedding day itself because _that's tradition_ , Apple insisted. Raven didn't have the heart to remind her that everything about their love flew in the face of tradition. So when Raven saw Apple standing at the top of the marbled staircase in a _traditionally_ white dress, she couldn't say she was surprised, but maybe she was. It was hard to tell with all the other emotions thumping around in her chest.

The dress shimmered softly in the light as she walked, crystals dripping from fine fabric, and for once Raven understood the reason Apple struggled so much to let go of her destiny all those years ago. It was clear to her because, in that moment, Apple reminded her of a fairy tale, a queen straight from the storybook's page.

It was a memory she would cherish for her entire life, she knew, but it wasn't the only one from that day. There was another and it started with Raven taking hold of Apple's hand and leading her to the ballroom floor.

They stopped beneath the chandelier, beams of rainbow light reflecting through its pendants, and Apple regarded Raven with questions in her pale blue eyes.

"What are you doing? We already performed our waltz and now everyone is supposed to sit," she whispered, just quietly enough that the hundreds of subjects now watching them couldn't hear.

"You know how you love me because I don't always follow the script?"

Apple furrowed her brows at the question, but otherwise smiled. "Of course?"

"Hold onto that thought."

Just as Raven spoke, a loud beat resounded throughout the ballroom and, in a moment of realization, Apple buried her blushing face into her hands.

"Pop music?" she yelled over the sudden noise of people rushing the floor. "You got pop music to play at our court wedding? Raven Queen!"

"Actually, that's Raven White-Queen now," she corrected, though the scrutinizing look Apple wore told her that was very much beside the point. "C'mon! Don't act like you don't love this song. You want to dance to something other than orchestra music, I know you do."

The set of Apple's red lips hardened and, sensing her stubbornness, Raven softened in contrast. She stepped forward, deft fingers smoothing lovingly over Apple's cheek.

"You have a lifetime to prove to your people that you're every bit worthy of being their queen," she said gently, and Apple appeared surprised by her perceptiveness. "As of right now, forget about them. It's just me and you, always, but tonight especially." Raven stepped back, a faint smile playing on her lips. She held out a hand. "So, what do you say, Your Majesty? May I have this dance?"

Apple glanced from Raven's hand to her eyes, then with little more reluctance she acquiesced, placing her hand into Raven's only to be yanked forward. She stumbled into the dark-haired woman, smiling in earnest, as Raven twisted and swayed against her and in harmony with the rhythm. Raven lifted the hand that clutched Apple's and twirled her, showing her off to the room of smiling guests. Apple giggled, the color of her cheeks warming, and it was then that Raven realized this would be her most cherished memory of all. Not the memory of seeing Apple in her wedding dress and thinking of a fair and beautiful queen, but this, the memory of her laughing, foolishly dancing wife.


	13. Duchess x Lizzie, Jealousy

Anonymous requested: 2 Lizzie/Duchess please

From a writing ask meme on Tumblr where the number two corresponded to the quote "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" Written in my Duchzie, Modern AU (see chapter eleven) a year into Duchess and Lizzie's relationship.

* * *

"All I'm saying is he shouldn't have looked at you like that."

"Like what?" Lizzie asked in that smooth, dark voice of hers, red lips pulled up into a small smile.

Duchess scoffed, but her anger soon dissolved and she found her eyes drifting down to her boots as they walked. "You know how," she muttered.

Lizzie coolly lifted a polished brow. "He and I were in a serious relationship for years when I broke it off to pursue my career. It only makes sense that seeing me at the market today brought back memories for him, perhaps stirred residual feelings. So what?"

Duchess balled her fists in her coat pockets. "That's not the kind of thing you can just say 'So what?' to, Lizzie."

The presence beside Duchess fell away and so she dug her heels into the cobblestone road and spun to face her girlfriend, now a few paces behind her in the warm glow of a streetlight. She wore an intense look, shrewd eyes searching Duchess' face.

"Why, Miss Duchess," Lizzie started, striding up to the dancer with all the poise in the world despite her petite size, "are you _jealous_?" She practically purred the word.

Duchess gawked. "Of course not!"

"Duchess," she said, softer. She rolled her hands into Duchess' gray, knit scarf and tugged, forcing her to bend down to her height, close enough for her to smell Lizzie's fragrance, a sophisticated blend of florals that reminded Duchess of evening wear and candlelit dinners in the corners of refined, city restaurants. The designer paused, held her under her searing gaze, before bringing her lips to Duchess' in a kiss the perfect contradiction of soft and strong. By the time Lizzie leaned back, thoughts of their prior conversation were blissfully drifting away from Duchess' mind, and all she could think about was having their lips meet again. But Lizzie only stood, a gentle smile at the edge of her sharply lined lips.

"I want you," she stated simply, as if no other claim were more natural. "Years ago, I decided there were other things in my life more important to me than him. Clearly, I didn't reciprocate his feelings, which is why that relationship would have proved fruitless in the long-term. Our relationship, on the other hand," she slid her hands from the scarf and smoothed them behind Duchess' neck, "is _very_ important to me and I have no intention of letting it escape me."

Duchess stared, mind reeling with the notion that someone wanted her, _really_ wanted her, and they weren't letting go. Suddenly, she felt remarkably grateful for her girlfriend's unusual bluntness.

"Good," she breathed against Lizzie's lips, where she placed a few delicate kisses and left her jealousy behind.


	14. Poison Apple, Surprise

Anonymous requested: Oooh! These are so fun! Surprise and Rapple please! xoxox

From a writing ask meme on Tumblr where sending me the word "Surprise" and Poison Apple meant I would write a drabble about "one character discovering something surprising about the other."

* * *

Raven perched on her toes, fingers straining, when the old spellbook fell into her hands along with a cloud of dust. She coughed and patted the dust from her skirt with an agitated sigh.

The thought occurred to her, and not for the first time that Friday, that she could have been back at her dorm, happily composing a new song on her guitar like she'd planned, but no. Instead, she was wandering the vacant, musty aisles of the Ever After High library, and she was pretty sure she was the only one left in the entire place, not that she would know all the way back in the barred section so warmly titled Dark Magic.

Oh, there were lots of villainous professors at Ever After High, Raven thought, but none so devious as the one who only just assigned her a historic hexes paper due that Monday.

She grumbled, so caught up in her irritation that she nearly missed the familiar head of blonde curls as she walked past an aisle.

Raven hurried back to peek around the bookcase and, sure enough, there was Apple, sitting on the floor and leaning up against a shelf with book in hand. Too engrossed in whatever she was reading, Apple appeared not to notice her walk by and, the moment Raven realized this, a mischievous smile curled her lips.

Silently, she eased her way around the bookcase, crept up to Apple, and…

She screamed, a scream so loud it was a wonder to her that Apple's shrill squeal could even match it. Apple nearly fell over in the process, instead throwing her hand out to her side and then scrambling to tuck her book beneath her folded legs.

"Oh, _oh_!" Raven cried, holding the stitch in her side with her free hand. "You should have seen your face! Grimm, Apple. If I knew you were that easy to scare, I would've done it sooner." Raven wiped at the tears welling in the corners of her eyes before glancing down at a tight-lipped Apple. Her laughter abruptly cut. "Whoa, I didn't know you had glasses?"

Apple's hand flew to the bridge piece of her oversized, apple-red glasses. Something like dread flitted across her face. "Oh, yeah," she squeaked.

Raven paused, watching a wash of pink spread over Apple's face and chest. She cleared her throat. "Uh, I mean… They're really cute," she said encouragingly, but it only seemed to worsen the princess's blush.

There were a few beats of silence too many to be comfortable when the first, couple pangs of guilt settled, heavy, in Raven's gut.

" _So_ ," she dragged, "what are you doing back here in Dark Magic?"

"Reading… Wanted to be alone…" Apple mumbled. She avoided Raven's gaze in favor of tucking a glossy curl behind her ear.

"Yeah? What are you reading?" She perked at Apple's reply, eager to change the topic, though it somehow had the opposite effect she was hoping for because Apple only further wilted. "Must be good if you're that into it. Maybe I could read it after—"

"I have to go!" Apple blurted, jumping to her feet. Eyes soft blue and round with fear, she looked down at her book, still lying open on the floor.

"Here, let me," Raven offered, only for her hand to stop midway. She froze, taking in the image of a blonde woman with her fingers grasping at the shirt of another woman, their lips hovering, moments from a kiss.

Apple, too busy snatching up the book, didn't seem to notice Raven's pause. Rather, she squeaked something unintelligible before rushing down the aisle. In a swish of golden hair and billowing skirt, she was gone, and Raven was left, fixed, with a sudden and not entirely unwanted fluttering in her stomach.

* * *

 **A/N** : Apple was reading an actual page from the manga _What Does The Fox Say_ , an 18+ lesbian series.


End file.
